


Home Is Where Your Stavik Is

by TheSeabear



Series: Stavik [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Away Missions Gone Awry, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Minor Injuries, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeabear/pseuds/TheSeabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk come back from cleaning up an away mission gone wrong. They're bleeding and tired. After getting fixed up in the Med Bay, closely monitored by their awesome kid, they fall into bed. Insert sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where Your Stavik Is

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Ps - I'm about a third of the way through a one-shot inspired by dana and Talltree-san. Hopefully, I'll be able to post it some time next week. The prequel to all of this is in the planning stages. I can already say it will be a very long story. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Kirk was exhausted. They’d been running for hours. Spock was with him; at least there was that. Both of them bled profusely. The trading post on Darinor had contacted Starfleet about a lack of medical supplies. In reality, they wanted Federation weapons. The shuttle had been attacked the second it had landed. Thankfully, no one had been killed. 

So both Captain and First Officer beamed down with three security personnel to secure the few hand phasers that had been taken from the shuttle and whatever medical supplies that could be used to create biological weapons. 

“Next time,” Kirk gasped, leaning on the wet rock face to his right. “Next time, we go down first. That was ridiculous.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, checking back to make certain no one had followed them. They had run to the ridge above the populated hub and found their way into a narrow, damp ravine. 

“Shit,” Kirk muttered, looking at his leg. His pants bore a huge tear, which exposed a wide cut across his left thigh. “Why do they need weapons from us? They’re doing just fine on their own.”

“While primitive, they do seem to be effective,” Spock agreed. His ribs had been scored by a similar projectile. Kirk noticed and came over to inspect his bondmate. His brows pulled into an angry furrow. 

“Never should have agreed to let you come,” he grumbled. 

“Had I not come, you would likely be grievously injured or worse.” Spock looked like he wanted to say more – probably to scold him about dangerous behavior – when a small rockslide several meters behind them made both go silent. 

They pressed as close as they could to the wet rock. Soft voices came from above. Kirk’s communicator chirped. He seized it from his belt and stifled it. Neither of them breathed. 

The voices and footsteps moved on. Kirk let out a huge breath. “What?” he hissed into the comm unit. 

“Sir, the rest of the away team has beamed up. The medical supplies have been dealt with.” It was Ensign Lopez from Gamma shift. Jeez, Kirk thought. They’d been gone a long time. 

“Good,” he said with a sigh. “Beam us up. Phasers are dealt with, too.”

“Yes, sir.” A few seconds later, golden light illuminated the dark canyon and they were on the transporter pad. 

The lieutenant manning the station looked startled to see them both in such a bad state. Kirk waved at him and together, he and Spock exited into the corridor. “You go on to see Bones, I’ll be right behind you.”

“Captain –” Spock started, but Kirk waved him off. 

“Just going to the bridge real quick. Seriously, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Spock looked like he wanted to argue, but held his tongue and nodded, turning to go down another hall. Kirk took the turbolift to the bridge. 

“Lopez,” he greeted when he stepped out of the lift. “Status.”

“All weapons and supplies have been disposed of,” the young man reported. “Ready to leave orbit at your command, sir.”

“Good.” He clapped a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Take us out. Let’s head towards Sigma Rho.”

“Yes, sir.” The coordinates were punched in and they were off. A nice, steady warp 4 would get them to the red giant in three weeks. The department heads had submitted reports on the various planets and stars along the way to chart and study in more detail. Usually, this was what Kirk called busy work, since no direction or assistance was necessary from the captain. But right now, he could handle some busy work. It sounded heavenly. 

The Med Bay was Jim’s least favorite part of his lady, the Enterprise. He hated that it was necessary, but in the end, he was glad it was there. More than that, he was glad Dr. McCoy was in charge of it. 

If there was anyone he trusted with Spock’s life – or Stavik’s – it was Bones. 

Thankfully, for once, no one was in life-threatening condition. The white doors gleamed ahead. He walked in and stopped. 

Spock sat bare-chested and poised on a biobed. A nurse attended the shallow gash on his ribs while M’Benga looked him over. His face was turned to the left, where Stavik, their seven-year-old son, was perched on a neighboring bed. 

“You’re late,” Bones informed him, sliding past to grab something off a nearby surgical table. “Sit down.”

He managed to make it over to his First Officer and kid before McCoy shoved him down on the bed Stavik had appropriated. The young Vulcan slid off to stand out of the way. 

“It’s –” Kirk leaned to check the chronometer on the wall, “0300. What are you doing up?”

“I purposefully completed my meditation early last evening so that I would be awake to see you when you returned.” The boy stood comfortably to the side, hands behind his back. In his black tunic and slim-legged pants, he could have been a mini-Spock. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he told his son. “We would’ve seen you at breakfast.”

“Indeed,” Stavik said. “But given the statistical likelihood that you would return injured, I thought it prudent to remain awake so that I could know of your condition.”

Kirk frowned. That was Vulcan for “I was worried.” He looked at Spock. 

“He is correct,” his First Officer informed him. “Even on missions that would seem to the average eye peaceful or mundane, you have an incredibly high rate of injury.”

“Actually,” Stavik said, turning to face his sa-mekh, “of the two of you, in the past year, Father’s rate of injury has been far less than your own. I believe this is due to abnormally elevated levels of adrenalin and cortisol where Father’s safety is concerned.”

“So…” Kirk translated, “Spock’s overprotective and gets himself hurt more than I do?”

“Indeed.”

“Ha!” Kirk laughed and pointed a finger at his bondmate, who looked affronted. For a Vulcan, that meant his eyes twitched narrowly, then a cool front came over his face. “Eat that, Mr. Jim-can’t-step-outside-without-falling-on-his-face!”

“Were I not to intervene, you would no doubt ‘fall on your face’ much more often,” Spock justified. To Kirk, he looked entirely miffed. Jim couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“That’s alright, babe,” he teased. “I’ll let you play the man in this relationship.”

Spock glowered. 

He turned to grin at Stavik. “Thanks, kiddo. You just made my night ten times better.”

The young Vulcan shifted. “I believe I shall go to sleep now. Goodnight, Father. Rom mu-yor, Sa-mekh.”

“’night, Stavik.”

“Rom mu-yor.”

Kirk flashed another brilliant smile at Spock when the kid had gone. Bones moved too clean the cut in his thigh. “Ye-ow!”

“Hold still, you big baby,” Dr. McCoy grouched. 

Spock waited for McCoy to finish with him. By the time Jim left, he was wearing a pair of scrubs. His pants died a valiant death followed by a touching ceremony in which they were thrown into the medical incinerator. 

They walked back through the quiet halls together. The door to their quarters hissed open. Jim stretched and groaned as a muscle protested in his back. 

“Shower?” he asked. Spock followed him into the bathroom and helped him strip down. Jim reached in to start the sonics, but the Vulcan got there first and programed it for water. “Feeling indulgent, huh?”

Spock dragged him under the spray. 

Hot water coursed down around them. For a moment, neither moved. It was so nice. Then Jim slid closer and pressed up against Spock’s chest. He slipped his hands up to tangle in the soft mat of hair and leaned up to press his face against the wet neck of his bondmate. 

Spock drew him close and turned so the water pounded down on Jim’s back. He leaned his head back appreciatively when long, nimble fingers began to work shampoo into his hair. 

Jim reached around for the body soap – a special Vulcan blend Spock had found at a small merchant shop during their last shore leave. The low sound he made when Jim started massaging it into his flesh was addictive. 

They rinsed off and stepped out. Kirk went to their dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants while Spock readied for bed. He’d convinced his bondmate to abandon the many-folded sleeping robe in favor of softer pajamas early in their relationship. It was more comfortable when Kirk wanted to use Spock as a pillow and besides, having his bare skin so easily accessible was a temptation he couldn’t resist. The fact that Spock looked so good in lightweight cotton – emphasizing his strong torso and lean hips – was a bonus. 

He turned and… 

Spock stood a foot away from him, eyes dark and body beautifully nude. Kirk’s eyes dragged down his lithe frame. 

The Vulcan didn’t have to say anything. A second later, Kirk had his hands stroking up to bury in the soft, sleek, black hair. He pulled and Spock’s lips met his hungrily. Lean fingers came firmly to rest on his hips, covered only by the low-riding waistband of his pants. The tips traced adventurously under the elastic to bear into the muscles of his ass. 

Kirk pressed closer, plastering himself against Spock’s sturdy chest. He licked at the firm lips, prompting a nip from his mate. The next kiss was colored with a smile. 

His hands slipped down to draw heated patterns through the dark carpet of chest hair, down, down… his fingers teased over the flat, toned stomach and finally kissed the hard shaft that pressed so demandingly against his hip. Spock panted shallowly into his mouth and brought a hand up to grasp the back of his head, hauling him deeper and angling to lick inside his mouth. 

“Just a suggestion,” Kirk panted, the corner of his mouth pulling upwards at Spock’s urgency, “but, um… bed?”

The Vulcan yanked at the sweatpants, which went tumbling in a heap to the floor. Kirk stepped out of them and fell backwards onto the bed. He bounced and crawled clumsily in reverse. Spock managed to prowl – seriously, prowl? What was he, a cat? – up between his spread legs, crowding him back on the blankets. 

He felt wonderfully warm. Spock’s skin pressed against his everywhere. The heaviness of his dense, Vulcan body was delicious. He bucked upwards instinctively, trying to ease the ache in his cock with friction. 

Spock pulled away and stopped his movements with a firm hand. Kirk groaned at the absence of heat. He flung out a hand in the general direction of the bedside table. “Lube. Now, or I’ll kick you.”

Spock’s mouth twitched. Instead of reaching for the drawer, he slid down. His hands pressed Kirk’s legs wider. The first touch of Spock’s mouth on his dick made his eyes roll back. He moved so he was spread as far as he could and pushed towards the Vulcan’s mouth. 

His tongue darted out to lave a strong line up the shaft to the head. The tease of his hot breath had Kirk biting his lips to hold back a hedonistic moan. The warm mouth slid wetly up to the leaking crown and he engulfed the hard organ. 

“Gah!” Kirk grunted, a hand going down to bury roughly in Spock’s hair. He fought not to thrust up and grind himself deeper. The Vulcan pulled back entirely too soon. 

Just as Kirk was about to complain, a firm tongue skated down to his testicles. Spock nuzzled into the soft skin and breathed the musky scent there. 

“God, now, Spock!” Jim demanded, pulling feebly on the black strands still clenched between his fingers. Spock teased a bit more and sat up somewhat reluctantly. The lube was in his hand a second later.   
He slicked his fingers. Kirk hummed appreciatively as the firm pressure of two digits pushed into him. He knew that this was one of Spock’s favorite parts of sex. He clenched around the invading fingers and the Vulcan let out a deep moan. 

The sound tore into Kirk, making his body seize in pleasure. He felt white-hot desire through the bond, but it was impossible to tell if it came from him or his bondmate. 

Spock prodded in and out with his fingers for a minute before adding a third finger, scissoring apart to stretch him. His other hand went to Kirk’s cock, pumping and stroking in time with the thrusts. 

After a moment, Kirk began to push back, hips working involuntarily. The movement seemed to drive what little control Spock had left out the window. With dark, lust-filled eyes, he removed his hand and reached for the lube again. 

He applied the slick substance economically to his own olive-tinged erection and leaned forward. Kirk felt the blunt head brush against him and then Spock was pushing in. 

They’d done this enough over the last four years that Kirk could tell when Spock was holding back. “C’mon,” he demanded, tilting his hips up to drive the invading cock deeper. They both grunted in pleasure. “C’mon. Harder.”

The Vulcan’s eyes met his. The intensity of his gaze made it impossible to look away, even when Spock slid his hands down to lift and spread him. One hand glided across the newly regenerated skin on his thigh with such tenderness, Kirk lost his breath. 

“Harder,” he repeated, gritting his teeth. At last, Spock complied, shifting his grip and pumping in again in the same move. They built up a rhythm that left them both panting. A blistering heat swamped through his body. His bondmate felt it, long fingers digging crescents into his skin. 

“Why do you always top?” he gasped. The rough snap of Spock’s hips drove the sensation deeper, harder. It raced through his blood and burned so sweetly until all he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears and the slick sound of skin on skin. 

“Because,” Spock groaned. He dropped down to drag his nose along Kirk’s jaw, taking in the scent of his mate. “I am the male in this relationship.”

Kirk huffed out a laugh, which turned into a sharp intake of breath as Spock leaned back again and gripped the backs of his legs, inching them higher, changing the angle until—

He cursed out an unintelligible noise. The sheets slid around his clenching fingers. He tried to find purchase on the bed with his heels to tilt higher, but his muscles wouldn’t cooperate. 

Spock did the work for him, dragging him up with an incredible demonstration of strength that never failed to steal his thoughts in a wave of lust. He could see in the Vulcan’s face that he was close. 

“Jim—”

“Yes,” he breathed. The thrusts grew harder, more erratic and then, he felt the intense flood of semen as his bondmate came inside him. The torrent of longing he felt through the bond triggered Kirk’s release. His head fell back, eyes closed. “Mmm.”

Spock smoothed his hands down Jim’s body, easing the trembling muscles. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. 

His mate lay sprawled on the covers, looking entirely decadent and debauched. Blonde hair stuck up in every direction. He knew his own must look similar, rumbled from the normally tidy style into something wild by Jim’s hands. 

Without pulling out, he leaned down and balanced his weight above his mate. Kirk’s hand slid up his face, brushing lovingly across his cheek and tracing one eyebrow. Their eyes met. Love, devotion, yearning, passion, affection… Spock’s heart throbbed with the intensity of his feelings for his bondmate. 

Jim leaned up and brought their lips together. Happiness coursed through him knowing that he would spend the best days of his life at the side of this beguiling creature he loved so well. If he injured himself in the process, it was more than worth it. 

 

Fin.


End file.
